A Tale Of Two Twins
by Daveak
Summary: What happens too two brothers separated at birth as they go through their adventures?
1. Wake Up and get back to work

well i'm really nervous about posting this it's my first fanfiction please no flames

(i do not own Aion or any of the elements of aion used in this story i only own the OC)

The story begins with the birth of two boys, twins in fact. The parents fell in love while fighting the Baldar the mother was Asmodian, and the father Elyos. They fell in love and the more bore two children each sent to the different races to protect them. The boys were raised from a young age by different groups. One sent to a group of Asmodian raiders and the other sent to a country side family of Elyos.

We will start with the boy sent to the Asmodian raiders. This boy was sent to Ulgorn and was raised from a young age knowing that the world is a harsh place and that you must do anything to survive.

Wake up! The mysterious voice said

Wake up! The mysterious voice repeated

Aahh... Wow what a weird dream... Crap I fell asleep on the job again  
Vandar will have my hide I had better report in.

So you decided to join us Etael... I don't know why Ulgorn bothers with you. Anyways what's your excuse this time said Asak

I fell asleep again I just passed out answered the boy known as Etael

Well go and see Vandar he has a mission for you and don't let it happen again ok said Asak

Yes' sir saluted Etael

Ah there you are Etael I have been looking for you I need you to kill of some of the sprigg workers in the area they have recently started attacking the Ulgorn raiders more and more often.

The task is mine said Etael

Good that's the right attitude said Vandar

Well lets see where are the spriggs the annoying creatures wondered Etael

Ah there's one " nerro halla" said Etael as a fire ball shot from his hand and hit the sprig straight in the head killing it.

Oh another " nerro halla" yelled Etael shooting another fire ball at a sprigg worker  
Haha this is easy " nerro halla" another sprigg worker down said Etael  
There's the last one for me smirked Etael

Ha no way this guys mine yelled [random Mage] as a fireball hit it in the chest killing it

Dang it that was supposed to be my last kill Groaned Etael  
Errgg... As a sprigg worker attacked Etael  
Crap "nerro halla" a fireball hit the sprigg into a rock killing it

Haha yes Said Etael

Hm.. Back so soon? You don't look hurt? Have you finished yet asked Vandar

The spriggs are slain replied Etael

Hm.. A bloody task well done. You've fully recovered from your collapse. Here's your reward, Etael. Take it. And no more falling to the ground.

Sweet Said Etael

Well... The sprigg situation is well in hand now. Smell their burning huts! You seem back to full strength, and I don't need you here for the cleanup. Head over to Guheitun's tent. Tell Guheitun that the spriggs are fleeing our wrath said Vandar

No problem replied Etael

Good. Now, hurry and meet Guheitun. Oh, one other thing: avoid mentioning your collapse, eh? It'll only make Asak and me look weak for waitin' for you. Said Vandar

Ooookay how do I get to the tent Asked Etael

Hmm... To get to the tent simply follow the path to the north. The camp is downhill at the northern bend. And hurry! If you report late to Guheitun, we'll all suffer the consequences. Said Vandar

I'll go now said Etael


	2. Time For Talk

(I do not own Aion or any aspects of the game i only own the OCs)

Mean while with the Elyos Twin

Woah... What a wierd dream... Where am I? asked Osael  
Hmm... I don't remember anything from my past thought Osael

Ha there you are Osael what happened Asked Elpas

Um... I don't know I had a vision answered Osael

Well Mires is looking for you. Are you sure your feeling alright, Osael? I can cover for you if you have another... Episode I guess you'd call it. But if you collapse everytime you have a vison, I'm not sure you'll make it as a mercenary. Well.. At least Mires and Kalio didn't see you keep over. They're looking to make an example out of the first lazy mercenary they can catch. Said Elpas

Thanks replied Osael sheepishly

Well I had better find this Mires guy thought Osael

Oh! How good of you to show up, Osael! I'll tell you this only once - this outfit doesn't take on slackers. We're professionals, we pull our weight, and we rely on one another. You may be a skilled warrior, but that doesn't mean you can turn up whenever you like. Next time I snap my fingers, you better come running. Scolded Mires

Hmm... Well I guess I'm a warrior. Thought Osael  
What needs to be done? Said Osael to Mires

That's more like it! The captain wants us to start clearing up the Akarios plains. You see, the farmers here have been having problems with all sorts of creatures. You're the newest member of the outfit, so you get to show the rest what your made of. These early jobs will give you a reputation Osael. Work hard, and you'll stand to make a lot of kinah. Fail, and we'll kick you out before you know it lectured Mires

Wow he's really long winded thought Osael

Now let's get started your first job involves the striped kerubs. One of the farmers here, Ager, has lost his farm to them already, and now they've moved into the nearby fields. If we don't act fast, Poeta risks losing the majority of this seasons harvest said Mires

And no harvest, no food? Questioned Osael

Exactly. My more experienced soldiers have already left to take care of problems by Cliona lake. So what I need you to do, Osael is hunt some striped kerubs for me. They shouldn't be to hard to put down. They're weakest of their tribe, and end up running away about as frequently as most Asmodians. You'll find the striped kerubs all around here, but you need to get a move on or else the crops will be ruined before the harvest. Remember these are your proving grounds, Osael. You fail these first few jobs, you can kiss your mercenary career goodbye said Mires

Here goes nothing! Said Osael

* a few minutes later*

Wow those things are so weak I killed them so fast said Osael in amazement

Meanwhile with Etael the raider

Wow the scenery is beautiful said Etael as he walks to the camp.

Back with Osael the Elyos mercenary.

Hey what's this plant wondered Osael as he picks it and puts it in his bag.

Your back already. Have you finished your job yet? Asked Mires

I've killed them as you've asked said Osael

Nice work! Maybe Elpas was right to recommend you after all. Here's your kinah. Don't spend it all at once. Said Mires.

Thank you said Etael

We've knocked the kerubs down a few notches, but alot of the grain that had already been harvested has gone missing. The kerubs are stealing it, Osael. It seems they're not quite as stupid as they look. The villagers need it back. They're facing a tough harvest as it is- they have to gather enough crops for their own stocks on top of the tribute to Elysea they need to send to Sanctum. Explained Mires

So you want me to recover the grain? Asked Osael

Yes, exactly. Polinia, the one who hired us, is threatening to withhold payment until the sacks of grain are returned to the villagers. I don't know were she learned smarts like that, but it certainly wasn't the priest school. Can you help? I know you just fought those kerubs, but the faster we get those sacks back, the faster we get paid. Said Mires

Sure replied Osael

Great. Gather up three kerub grain sacks from the kerub dens around here. There's one up on that hill- might be a good place to start. If you don't see any there, there are other dens nearby. Hurry Osael. They need grain in Sanctum pretty urgently. Directed Mires

I'll go as quickly as I can! Said Osael


End file.
